Insane love of peanut butter
by supernatural fire essence
Summary: Sam has an insane love of peanut butter what happens when Dean buys a jar? Read and find out! Oneshot! Rated for some language Flaws have been fixed!


A/N Fist off I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, and to all the peanut butter lovers out there I LOVE YOU! I like to remind all you who have pointed out my flaws-which have currently been fixed-that this is my first fic. So to all you who are reading this for the first time please be gentle.

* * *

Once again Sam and Dean were in another crappy motel. Sam was sprawled out on the bed farthest form the door, remote in hand. The stupid piece of metal with wire only got three stinking channels. Sam was starting to get impatient. Dean had been gone for over an hour getting food for the road. 

It usually only took about fifteen minutes to get the food. The food was of course from the four major food groups. Sugar, salt, caffeine, and bread. Bread? hey breads good by itself and when your in the middle of nowhere its good to have something on hand. Even if its bread.

Sam glared at the door. He was starting to get really pissed off now. He really wanted to get out of the this place. They spent three days getting rid of the nastiest ghost he ever met. The man that was the ghost used to be a vary disturbed serial killer. Lets just say it was one ghost that would haunt his dreams for a while. He also came out of the fight with a gash to the head and a few cracked ribs.

The door to the room opened suddenly revealing his once absent older brother, a stupid grin on his face. Sam glared at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"There was this really hot chick at the register and..." He stopped when Sam rolled his eyes.

"What? Hey at least I got her phone number." Sam rolled his eyes again.

"So wha'd you get?" He looked at the bags in Deans hands. The older Winchester smiled broadly.

"Usual stuff chips, bread." He pulled the contents of the bags out.

"Oh and I had this major craving for peanut butter so..." He pulled a jar of it out of the bag. Sam cocked an eyebrow and looked form Dean to the jar.

"Okay well can we go now cause..."

"Hold your horses Sammy I really gotta take a shower." Sam frowned.

"Its _Sam _, and I can't take much more of this place, it smells like wet dog."

"Well so do I, just give me a chance to take one and then we can bail." Dean headed towards the bathroom but stopped suddenly, turning to look at the jar of peanut butter and back at Sam, cocking an eyebrow. When Sam was younger he had an insane love for peanut butter and Dean wondered if he still did.

"Touch my peanut butter and your dead." Sam gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh come on Dean what do you take me for?"

"An insane Peanut butter lover." Dean mutterd." I still remember your peanut butter stage." With that said Dean headed into the bathroom, but not before sending Sam a warning glance. Sam merely smiled.

Sam waited till he heard the shower start then eyed the jar evilly. He noticed a box of plastic spoons next to it. He also remembered that peanut butter stage and the love for it just by itself no bread no bananas nothing but the peanut butter.

He got slowly up form the bed and approached the jar and spoons. Eyeing the bathroom door wearily, he grabbed the box of spoons took one out, and grabbed the jar of peanut butter. With an evil smile he unscrewed the top and began to scoop and eat.

Fifteen minutes later the shower ended but Dean did not appear for another fifteen. Sam ate slowly actually wanting his brother to catch him. Did he have a death wish? Even if his life might come to an end this evening he couldn't help but continue to eat and wait for Dean to appear.

Finally the door opened, Dean failed to notice for a moment as he rummaged through his bag for a clean shirt. Grabbing his prized AC/DC shirt he slipped it on and turned to Sam. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Here was Sam with a plastic spoon in his mouth a jar of _his _peanut butter in hand.

"Hi Deab." He said the spoon still in his mouth. Dean continued to look on in shock, his face slowly turning to a dark scowl.

"What the hell man?" Dean cried.

"Sorrwe Deab I coulbent helb myself." Sam said, spoon _still_ in his mouth but now he was smiling.

Dean rolled his eyes approached Sam and snatched the jar out of his hands. His dark scowl soon turned to shock again as he noticed half the jar was gone. He looked at Sam, then at the spoon that was still in his mouth, then back at the jar.

"Dude that's just gross." He just smiled at him and snatched the jar back, removing the spoon form his mouth, he scooped out a large amount of peanut butter and ate it. Dean sighed shaking his head in disbelief, apparently Sam had never gotten over his insane love for peanut butter.

Sudden realization hit Dean and he approached the bag of groceries. With Sam watching Dean reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out yet another jar of peanut butter.

"Always come prepared Sammy."

"Hey that's not fair you never said you bought to jars." Sam mutterd angrily the fun draining form the situation.

"Buy one get one free...thing of beauty."

Sam stood grabbed Deans bag and threw it at him saying."Lets just get the hell out of here."

"What ever you say Sammy." Dean replied chuckling.

"ITS SAM!"

_fin_

_

* * *

_

A/N Did you like it hate tell me your thoughts and REVIEW!

P.S. I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER! THANKS FOR READING! OH AND SPACING MY BE OFF BLAME MY COMPUTER. TURST ME ITS NOT MY FAULT!oh and go easy on me its my first fic.

* * *


End file.
